Sabo
by starsatnight98
Summary: modern au angst


WARNING: RAPE, TRIGGERS, READ AT OWN DISCRETION

sorry im a shit author and i didn't pull myself together before posting this

(not edited thoroughly, nothing is thought out, title will most likely be changed, pls excuse shit description)

* * *

The doorbell cuts through the silence of Sabo's little house. He tears his eyes away from the book he was reading, closes it and puts it onto the coffee table along with his mug of hot chocolate. Then he takes off his reading glasses and places them on top of his book, "The Picture of Dorian Gray."

"Who's visiting me at this hour." He massages his eyes with one hand and he lifts off his light blanket with the other as he gets up from the couch, creaking as he stands.

As he reaches for the doorknob the doorbell rings again and again. Person outside strangely inpatient. Sabo rests his hand on the knob, now unsure of he should open it. What if it was a burglar? He's sure as hell a burglar wouldn't ring the doorbell. With a heavy sigh he unlocks the heavy door and turns the doorknob, ready to attack if he needed too. But instead of a knife, he saw a face full of freckles.

"Ace?" The other man's head was down, Unable to stand still without the stability of the door that was just there.

"W-whoa. Ace are you ok?" Sabo says as Ace leans on him, half his weight on Sabo and an arm flung across his shoulders.

Sabo detects that Ace was drunk, not hard to tell since the stench of alcohol was so strong and pungent. He drags the taller man to his little couch and he sits down. Sabo decides to grab a bucket from under the sink incase Ace can't control his stomach. He leaves the bucket near Ace and goes to brew some hot tea.

He sees Ace, from the kitchen, and he doesn't look so good. Ace never drinks unless it's really bad.

He grabs two mugs of tea and walks towards the couch.

"Here drink some tea. It's gonna calm you down and make you feel better." Sabo says softly while handing Ace his tea and sitting down beside him.

"Thaaaanks." Ace drawls out.

"What happened?" Sabo asks cautiously, not wanting to stir him up.

Ace takes a drink from his cup. His eyes glassy and nose red, Sabo doesn't know if it's because of the cold or he's been crying. He's betting on the latter one. Ace holds this mug with both hands his legs on the ground and his elbows on his knees, almost like in a thinking position. But instead just stares across the table, at the television, spaced out.

Sabo stays quiet as he crosses his legs on the couch, facing Ace. He drapes his blanket over himself and continues to sip his tea, observing the tea leaves as he drinks.

"Everything has been going downhill." Ace says all of a sudden, breaking Sabo out of his trance. He looks up and Ace isn't looking at him, but he's talking. He hums to tell him to go on. He can tell that all the dark haired man needs right now is someone who will listen to him problems.

"I mean Luffy and I were living perfectly. Well, not perfect but we did manage to get along fine."

Sabo nods. Luffy just came over last week after visiting a friend. He's a good boy, almost done high school and almost as tall as him. He looks a lot like Ace even though they're only half brothers. Ace takes good care of him and vice versa.

"Luffy started taking martial arts classes and it seemed like he really likes them so I started working overtime. The other day we went out and he wanted to eat meat but we're low on money. He was whining the entire time home so I blew up on him when we got home. It wasn't his fault at all and yet I lashed out at him." Ace signed and closed his eyes. He rested the mug on the coffee table beside Sabo's long forgotten cup of hot chocolate and leaned back onto the couch. Arm over his eyes.

"He looked so shocked, it was the first time I ever yelled at him like that. He probably feels guilty and like a burden but he's really not. He ran away. Yesterday he called me after 3 days, he's staying at Usopps." Ace looked so beaten down that Sabo was starting to get really worried. Usually Ace is so upbeat and loud, annoying Sabo.

"I'm sure it's ok. Your bond is so strong. After a few days when Luffy calms down, he'll come home and you'll make up."

Ace signs once again. I know. But it's. He straightens out his back and sights up straight then leans back into the couch again. "Sabo, I just got demoted recently."

This time Sabo sighs, Lady Luck wasn't on Ace's side this week. "I can hardly support us already but now."

Sabo rests a hand on Ace's shoulder. "If it money I can always help out."

Ace sits up immediately and glares at him. "You know how I feel about taking money from other people."

Sabo giggles. Even though Ace was trying to keep a serious face on, his eyes were droopier than usually and he was continuously blinking. Obviously still very drunk. But Sabo was happy that Ace was pouring out his feelings and problems to him since Ace is actually a huge introvert and doesn't like to talk about his own problems.

"But it gets worse. Just a few hours ago, Hancock broke it off."

"What! Why?"

"She wouldn't tell me. Something about me getting even sadder if I knew. I didn't question it further." By now Ace started scooting closer and closer to Sabo. A bit too close because Sabo could now smell the cologne and stench of alcohol very strongly.

"Ace?"

"Shhhh. I'm just so lonely these days Sabo. No one to talk to and life is so hard." Ace was invading Sabo's private space now, making him immensely uncomfortable.

"A-ace. I think you should go to sleep now."

Ace ignores him as he climbs on top of Sabo, towering his skinny frame completely. He starts to lower his head. Closer and closer to Sabo, who shuts his eyes. His head nuzzling into Sabo's neck.

Sabo pushes Ace away but it's too weak and he's quite into shock. With one swift motion, Ace pins Sabo's wrists to both sides of his head.

"Ace please." He whimpers, purely petrified at this point. His head hurting like a jackhammer slamming onto him. Unwanted memories of the past flooding his mind.

Ace slowly moves his head down Sabo's neck, his mouth barely touching the blonde's fragile neck. Sao shivers as Ace's breath ghosts over is neck.

Ace doesn't respond to any of Sabo's pleading. Almost like he's in a daze and the blonde's voice fades in with the potter patter of the rain hitting the window.

Then he starts to suck and bite at a patch of skin, where Sabo's neck connects with his shoulder. By now Sabo has started shaking, not violently but enough that tears started forming at his eyes. He refuses to make any more noise, knowing that Ace can't hear it anyways.

Ace maps out Sabo's pale neck, leaving butterfly kisses from his jaw and licking his adam's apple. Making sure to touch every single spot with his tongue. But he doesn't go near his face, which Sabo is relieved of.

He's drunk; he doesn't know what he's doing. He's drunk; he doesn't mean any of this. He wouldn't hurt me. Sabo repeats in his head.

Then he rips off his shirt, the little white buttons on Sabo's blouse falling off and jumping on the floor around them before bouncing and then rolling to a stop.

Large hands grab his waist as they let go of his wrists. Sabo brings his hands to his eyes and covers them with the his palms. His teeth sinking into his bottom lip so he doesn't cry.

Ace continues to work down his torso. Leaving more purple marks to be discovered in the morning. His fingers teasing Sabo's sensitive nipples.

He quickly unbuckles Sabo's trousers and slips them off. Then he takes off his own pants and his boxers and shirt, leaving him completely bare.

After he sheds off his clothes he grabs Sabo by the hips and flips him on his stomach.

Nonononono. Sabo, scared out of his mind, starts to panic. Afraid of what's coming next.

"Ace stop." Sabo tries one last time, but again it falls to deaf ears.

Ace slips Sabo's last article of clothing off, leaving him completely vulnerable. Tears roll down Sabo's cheeks, scared out of his mind and unable to fight, to protest.

The taller and broader man grabs him by the hips and sides his body so that his ass is in the air.

I want this. I deserve it. This is because of me. Sabo chants in his head as he realizes that was hard.

In one swift thrust, the Ace was inside of him.

Sabo cries out, unprepared for the intrusion in his lower region. I deserve this. I want this. Sabo continues to chant repeatedly. Ace makes haste as he spares the younger man no time to readjust, and he starts moving immediately. Ace groans and one hand grabs the thin blanket under him while his fingers on the other hand dig into his palm, hard enough to break skin.

Ace suddenly changes angle after a few thrusts and hit a spot that gives Sabo a sensation that he hasn't felt in years.

"A-ah."

He thrusts a few more times before he comes. "Hancock!" he screams.

When he pulls out, Sabo could feel wetness on his thighs, which were now bruised. His hips were also painted a light shade of purple that would darken overtime. Ace collapses on him and falls asleep, not knowing how much pain he caused the younger.

Sabo shifts under the heavy weight so that he could breath, his back on the couch so he was facing the white ceiling. He didn't have enough energy to push Ace off so he just lies there and catches his labored breath.

Did he come use me as a sexual frustration outlet? Is it because he knows that I'm gay? Sabo questions himself. He remembers when he first told the two brothers of his sexual orientation. They were super supportive and a huge burden was lifted from his shoulders.

"U-ugh." Sabo felt disgusting and dirty. He used all his energy to push Ace off of himself and limped his way to the bathroom, to take a shower.

He turned the water to scorching hot and started to scrub his body. His skin turned red and blistering. But he didn't feel it. Little drops of white and red dropped from his sore bottom onto the tiled floor.

Sabo just stands there with his eyes closed, taking in the warmth from the water. He starts crying, his tears mixing in with the water from the shower head.

Not sure how he feels at the moment. Used?

It's not until he lathers when he feels a sting from his left hand. He looks at his palm and there were three crescent moon shaped wounds on it.

Sabo turns the water off and steps out of the shower. Disorientated from the heat, he grabs onto the sink and looks into the mirror. The fog was slowly disappearing and his reflection was becoming more visible. He had no marks on his face but his neck and chest was full of hickeys, his pale skin barely visible and instead was dotted with purple.

He puts on his pajamas and slowly walks towards the living room. Ace was still sleeping on his stomach, snoring loud.

Sabo was reluctant to touch the other man. He was beyond scared from what just happened and it has scarred him, but he had to clean him up. He knows what kind of man Ace was. If the older male knew what he had done, he would've blamed himself for the rest of his life and Sabo doesn't want such a good man to regret something that he did while he was unstable for the rest of his life.

He first pushes Ace onto his back, with his returned strength, the man still sleeping like a log. Then he pulls his thin blanket that covered the couch, from under Ace. The light blue blanket has dots of white and red on it, Sabo quickly rolls it into a ball, feeling bile crawling up his throat.

Luckily only the blanket was stained and the couch had no damage done to it. Next he wipes Ace's body, making sure to get rid of all the evidence.

After he was done, he disposes the cloth and throws the blanket into the washing machine.

Lastly he sprays the man and the couch with air freshener to hide the strong smell of sex and draps a light blanket on Ace.

After he was sure that all the evidence of last night was gone, he finally walks to his bedroom, and lays limp on the bed.

He draws the covers up so it covers up his face, smelling the scent of his fabric softener. He tries not to think about what just happened. He closes his eyes, waiting for slumber to take over.

* * *

usually i write fluff and comedy (dunno what happened :/)

review if you want to? i mean theres not much to say?

chapter two will come out as soon as i write chapter 3

ciao~


End file.
